Deadshot (Injustice Composite)
Summary Deadshot is a hired assassin and the world's greatest marksman. Being a mercenary, he'll commit any murder for the right price because of a notorious suicidal death wish. Despite this, he works very hard to protect his estranged ex-wife Susan Lawton and his daughter Zoe Lawton. He has been a member of Checkmate, the Killer Elite, the Secret Six and the Suicide Squad. Deadshot appears as a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and as a playable character in the mobile game Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile and in Injustice 2. He is one of Batman's enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by himself, Low 6-B via Kryptonian Pills Name: Floyd Lawton, Deadshot Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Assassin, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Marksman, Pain Tolerance, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Fighter, Enhanced Accuracy (With his visor), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Via Living Weapon), Expert Tactician, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Unknown by himself, Small Country level via Kryptonian pills (Can harm the likes of Flash, Superman, and Cyborg. Killed Brainiac in his ending) Speed: Massively FTL+ reflexes and combat reaction (Shot Flash in the leg while he was running. Can fire a round onto the ground, causing it to ricochet off the ground and into his opponent and use all his weaponry to submit enemies like Doctor Fate or Firestorm before they could even react to it) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class G (Comparable to other pill users) Striking Strength: Unknown by himself, Small Country Class via Kryptonian Pills (Can harm the likes of Flash, Cyborg, and Superman) Durability: Unknown by himself, Small Country level via Kryptonian Pills (Users of the 5-U-93-R can survive hits from characters like Superman and Wonder Woman) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters via weapons Standard Equipment: Wrist mounted guns, Sniper Rifle, Knives, Rocket Launcher Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Gorilla Grodd makes him work for the Society by threatening him to kill him by using the bomb Amanda Waller put in his neck. Shows suicidal tendencies and self-hatred. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lock & Key:' Expert training comes to play as Deadshot takes out his opponent. *'Bullet Hell: '''Deadshot uses all his weaponry to unleash a storm of bullets at the enemy. *'Wrist Cannon': Deadshot takes out his rifle and fires a round at his opponent's leg. The Meter Burn version adds seven more rounds. *'Assassin Knee': Deadshot lunges forward and hits his opponent with his knee. The Meter Burn version adds an overhead hit. *'Bullet Barrage': Deadshot turns around and fires several rounds from his wrist-mounted guns. The Meter Burn version adds additional rounds and damage. *'Trick Shot':' Deadshot will fire a round onto the ground, causing it to ricochet off the ground and into his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds additional rounds and damage. *'''Close Trick Shot: Works the same as Trick Shot, but with closer range. *'Far Trick Shot': Same as Trick Shot, but with farther range. *'Target Acquired': Deadshot uses his dual wrist cannons to devastate his opponent. *'Never Miss:' Deadshot takes out his rifle, locks and loads, and heaves it down on his opponent’s head. He will then throw his rifle into the air and will proceed to pummel his opponent with his knife and wrist-mounted guns. He then grabs the rifle as it falls from the sky, slings it over his shoulder, and shoots his opponent in the head. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Anti-villains Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Video Game Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters